6 years of waiting
by fakesmile5
Summary: Rin has grown up into an 18 year old woman...Sesshomaru wants her to choose a mate..what will she do?what about Sesshomaru? please read it better than it sounds! and review please!NOW COMPLETE!epilougue comin up!
1. Chapter 1

**LOL this is my first real story(as in not a one-shot…hopefully) so please read and review! Thanks!**

**CHAPTER** 1:

6 years had passed. Six years since her family was killed. Six years since she was left alone. Six years since her lord took her in. Six years willingly by his side. Yet now it felt different to her. A now 18 year old Rin was aware that things were not the same between her and her lord Sesshomaru. She could no longer dress with him there. She could no longer hug him without weird thoughts. She could no longer even look at him with out blushing. 'Wow…things have changed, and I don't liken all these new emotions. I wish I could just go back to being a kid with no worries' She thought as she walked. Walked besides Sesshomaru and Jaken. They were going to try and find his brother inuyasha and his new mate, Kagome. 'I still can't believe they finally killed Naraku and sent that Kikyo lady to hell.'(YEAH! WOOHOO!- sry Kikyo lovers)

She turned around and stared at him, daydreaming. 'He has barely changed…still as handsome as ever, except I maybe softened him up a LITTLE if at all. At least he is in "good" terms with his brother now' she told herself. He turned around and caught her staring at him so she quickly turned away to hide her blush. She could feel him still looking at her and suddenly found the ground VERY interesting. 'It's so weir I should like my lord in THAT way…I better get over this, for I know he would never love a weak human, like myself' she reminded herself.

"Rin," he asked, with a voice as cold as ever "are you okay?"

"Yes ,Lord Sesshomaru" she quickly replied

"Good, we are here"

She looked up and saw a small, but cozy looking village. As they walked deeper into it all the humans they passed warily looked at them before either running away or just leaving. This made Rin sigh and Sesshomaru smirk. They walked to the end of the village where they found the biggest and most beautifully built wooden home. They knocked and waited a few seconds before a woman with long black hair and brown eyes came out. By the looks of her belly she was pregnant but her eyes were full of joy and life. "Hi Sesshomaru! Long time no see, how have you been?" She asked.

"I've been just fine Kagome," he replied "is my brother around?"

"Oh yes please come in"

As they went in they almost got knocked over by two little boys running all over the place. "InuTachi and Midoriko watch where you play! You guys better not break anything" Kagome yelled at the two boys.

"Sorry mom/aunt!" they boys automatically responded but immediately went back to what they were doing.

"InuTachi is my boy and Midoriko is Miroku and Sango's, we are just watching him for them" She explained.

She led them into the kitchen where Inuyasha sat on the table. "Oh…hi Sesshomaru…nice to see you. Did you meet your nephew?" He said in a 'I don't want you here' tone. Kagome hit him for it and answered that he had. "So where are you guys planning to stay tonight?" Kagome asked

"We will find a cave somewhere and head out first thing in the morning, we were just stopping by" Sesshomaru told her.

"No you will not! We have 2 extra guest rooms right here, so it's settled you are staying here. Inuyasha will lead you to your rooms."

"What! Why do they have to st-" Inuyasha started but was cut off by Kagome's glare. "Fine you dumb wench……follow me" he muttered.

After he led them to their rooms and they were all settled in (Rin get one room Sess another! And Jaken sleeps in a closet somewhere…..) Sesshomaru called Rin into his room.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru, you called for me? Rin asked

"Yes Rin, I have to talk to you about something serious. Something personal that you have to think about."

'Oh no…what did I do? Could he have found out? Did I stare at him too much?...oh no he will probably leave me alone somewhere now…me and my stupid emotions.' She thought.

"Well what is it my Lord?" She finally asked.

"Rin you are now 18 years old and things have well…changed," He started

"Rin it is about time that you find yourself a mate"

Those words spilled out of his mouth in slow motion to Rin's ears. She didn't want a mate…she wanted him. But how would she tell him? COULD she tell him? What would he say? All these thoughts ran through her mind in a second with not enough time for her to even process it. But the look in his eyes told her he was waiting for an answer…soon…like now, he was not a patient man…err…demon.

I think I will leave it here as a kinda cliffie please review and I promise to update soon! Anything! Comments, criticism, notes, flames, love letter I don't care just plz review!

Come on!

U know u want to!

Press the button right there!


	2. Chapter 2

AWWWWW thank you guys! Thank you sooo much for your reviews! They inspired me to update sooner I hope you like this chappie!

CHAPTER 2:

"Ummm…..Lord Sesshomaru….I….you….I can't" Rin muttered. She didn't dare look at him. If she did he would win, he could get anything out of her by just looking at her. He saw right through all of her lies and secrets.

POV CHANGE

"And exactly what part CAN'T you do Rin?" Sesshomaru impatiently asked.

'What could be so hard about finding a mate? Especially for Rin with her stunning blue eyes and her beautiful curvy…NO! wait a second you cannot think of her this way!...this is exactly why she has to go, one of these days I might do something I will regret with her…she is too innocent for that' He told himself. His thoughts were interrupted by a soft whisper. He barely heard Rin whisper "I don't want a mate, I wish to stay by your side, Lord Sesshomaru".

'That won't do…I can't have her womanly body by my side any longer…for her own good' He agreed. "No Rin, I'm afraid you can't. I will give you tonight to think about it so good night, you are dismissed." He ordered.

Rin walked to her room. She went over to her window, looked out and saw birds flying away. 'How I wish I could just fly away and be free, with no worries and no past regrets…' she thought. It was already night time and you could see the half moon and billions of stars. 'How am I going to choose? I just want to be with him…doesn't he like being with me? No…I am just a weak human to him. I should leave. Yes that's it! I'll run away' she decided.

After she got necessary items such as some clothes, money, soaps, and herbs, she put them all in a bag she could easily carry. She waited until everyone one was asleep…even Sesshomaru, so she has to wait a few hours. After she rechecked no one was awake she snuck out the window, into the dark village, and onto the road. Frankly, she had no idea where she was gonna go but all she cared about now is getting far away from Sesshomaru so he couldn't track her down.

She walked for a few more hours and passed across a few more villages before she cam up to a dark forest. The road had ended and the only directions to go were into the forest, or back to Inuyasha's house. Of course, she chose the creepy forest. (Dumb!...sry bck 2 da story) Not more than a few minutes passed ,after she went into the forest, until she started hearing noises. Branches being stepped on, footsteps, and eyes that seemed to disappear when she turned around. 'What is this? Oh no what have I gotten myself into?' She desperately yet silently pleaded that someone would find her. Just not Sesshomaru…she couldn't bear it.

BACK WITH SESSY

Sesshomaru thought he heard some kind of noise coming from Rin's room. He tried to ignore it but his curiosity got the best of him. (Curiosity killed the cat!) When he went into Rin's room he found out that what he heard was the wind. He calmed down a bit before realizing that not only was the window open but Rin wasn't there!

'What kind of trouble has she gotten into now?' he furiously asked… 'What would he do? Should he go get her? What if she is in trouble?' at that last thought he knew what he had to do. He would go get her…shouldn't take more than an hour, I mean how far could she go?

Once he got outside he started to follow her scent, which was still fresh. He ran at full speed and managed to run what Rin did in 3 hours in just 1. 'Where is that girl? An hour following her trail and she still won't show up!' Suddenly he came to a forest that had a major evil aura around it. 'So this is where she is…just great she could be dead by now, I better hurry' he reminded himself and took off with incredible speed.

BACK TO RIN

Rin walked no more than 5 feet before something jumped out of a bush behind her. She quickly turned around but almost fainted at the sight before her. There in front of defenseless HUMAN Rin (lets pretend she's 5feet 3") was a 10 foot tall snake demon covered with blood and with 3 feet fangs sticking out just saying that he was ready for his next victim.

Rin went pale…completely numb. She couldn't move, and was barely awake. She had never been this scared before in her life, Sesshomaru was always there to protect her. Exept now he isn't and she couldn't protect herself. As the demon got closer she became more aware that her death was sooner than she thought, so she reflected on some things. 'if this is how I die then I atleast hope Sesshomaru knew someone that I love him…oh kami please let him know! And let him be happy…even if that excludes me from the picture'

The demon was now completely in her face and was about ready to kill her. "Im sorry Lord Sesshomaru" she whispered, as some kind of last words. She let a single tear roll down her cheek and then……….

Ok peoplz! that'sn it for this chappie! Thank you sooo much again for your review and please continue reviewing and I'll update real soon like this time . You can alson read my other poems and story if you like my work! But I repeat PLEASE REVIEW!

YUP!

THAT BUTTON!

RIIIIGGGHHTTT THERE….


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so0o0o0o0o0o sorry for taking so long to update but since I just moved I didn't have internet this past week! It sucked! But now I'm back and here to update, I hope you like it! And yes sadly this is the end….a short fic but hopefully good still.

Chapter 3:

Suddenly Sesshomaru jumped out just in time and slashed the demon in half.

Rin was still waiting for an attack when she heard an agonizing scream. She instantly shot her eyes open to find Sesshomaru standing on top of the demon. He had red eyes and blood dripping from his claws.

Rin was immediately afraid of him and Sesshomaru sensed her fear. He turned to look at her and his eyes softened as he saw her petrified with tears in her eyes. Rin was about to turn around and run when he started slowly walking up to her, but to her surprise when he said "It's ok" and reached out his hand, she took it. He then right away crushed her against his chest.

"Don't you ever pull that on me again! What if I hadn't come?" he half –asked half-screamed at her.

"Lord Sesshomaru I-"

"I mean what were you thinking? Why did you run away in the first place!" he cut her off.

"I can't stay with you Lord Sesshomaru"

'Oh no……I knew it, she probably found a mate. Oh well at least she'll be happy' he thought. 'But will you?' a voice in the back of his mind asked.

"I know Rin, but I didn't mean for you to leave tonight! Did you find a mate that fast?" He asked.

'Yes I did….one that I love very much….one that I can't have' she thought. "No my Lord, but I must leave for reasons you wouldn't understand"

"Tell me"

"You would hate-"

"Try me!" he urged, grabbing her so she couldn't move, much less leave. "I'm not letting you leave until I at least know why!" he warned her.

"Will you let me go once I tell you?" she asked

"Yes" he nodded.

"Very well then….I have to go because I love you, yes me a human loves you a youkai. So you see, me and my stupid feelings would probably get in your way, plus I don't want any other mate" She (FINALLY!) confessed. She then tried to jump out of his grasp and run as far away from him as possible.

But may I stress the word TRIED here? Before she could get more than 4 feet she bumped into a very much toned chest. "Rin" he started, looking into her eyes while she tried to look anywhere BUT his eyes. "If that was the reason then you should have told me years ago" he whispered, causing her to widen her eyes in shock.

"Lord Sesshomaru I don't understand you should be disgusted at the least"

"Because you love me?"

"……"

"Let me tell you something, I have loved you for 6 years and I would very much like to kiss you know." He admitted.

' Oh my god! He really means it! I have loved him for 6 years also, but wait a second….I don't know how to kiss!' she desperately though.

"I have never kissed anyone before…what if I don't do it right" she asked blushing.

He laughed "You can't…"

He leaned in and the moment their lips touched the rest of the world faded away. It was slow, sweet, and innocent. At first, Rin had no idea of what to do but learned fast enough. Although this was very sweet Sesshomaru , of coarse, wanted more. He licked her lips and she gasped. He took this moment to plunge his tongue in and explore her mouth. She quickly caught on and kissed him back. They parted a few moments later for air. (Mainly for Rin since Sesshomaru is a Youkai.)

Rin was so flustered she thought she would faint at his next touch. He then kissed down her neck and she felt her legs give out under her. He picked her up and pushed her against a tree. He then whispered in her ear "Be mine Rin"

"Forever Sesshomaru" she answered….and their bodies and souls united and faded into the night. Forever together….the six years of waiting paid off.

THE END

LOL I hope you liked this fic! I know it's short! And again I'm sorry for taking so long to update but PLEASEEEEEEE REVIEW! FLAMES, COMMENTS, CRITISM ANYTHING!

COME ON

IT'S THE PURPLE BUTTON!


End file.
